


Surprises

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: Piper was seconds away from opening their apartment door when she realized her grave error. She paused and took a giant step back, now standing behind Annabeth. "You go first." "What?" "Uh, I'm scared," she couldn't help, but cringe. Percy owed her big time.OR Piper is tasked with distracting Annabeth and Percy owes her big time.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 49





	Surprises

_Percy: Are we still good to go today?_

Piper picked up her phone to see Percy's text. Last week, Percy talked to her about planning a surprise party for Annabeth and as her dutiful roommate, she felt compelled to help the Kelp Head pull it off because he'll need all the help he could get.

_Piper: Duh. I'll text you when we leave here and we'll be back around 6._

_Percy: Cool cool_

Percy and Jason were coming over to her and Annabeth's apartment to set up for the party decorations and Sally would help with the food. Her job was to distract Annabeth and she hadn't quite figured out how to do so without raising any suspicions. Annabeth was currently out with Thalia for brunch, leaving the afternoon to Piper. She heard the door unlock and quiet muttering from outside, signaling her roommate's return.

_Time to distract Annabeth for the day. Percy better not fuck up._

* * *

"Yeah, that was really interesting!" She feigned interest as she and Annabeth exited the subway. They just spent the afternoon at the Museum of Art and Design, one of Annabeth's favorite places in the city. Unlike her friend, Piper didn't have an affinity for architecture, so the museum wasn't necessarily her first choice of activity.

"Their new exhibit was amazing!" She zoned out as Annabeth went on and on about architecture and was only brought out of her reverie when her phone buzzed.

_Percy: Um, running behind. Don't come home until 7._

_Piper: Perseus freaking Jackson. She thinks she's getting dinner with you at 7, idiot. What do you want me to do?_

_Percy: Idk just stall_

_Piper: I'm going to kill you_

"Let's go to the mall," she dragged Annabeth by the hand back to the subway.

"Wait, what? I thought we were going home."

"Nope, I, um, think we need to get you a new outfit for tonight. Come on, the mall will be great! Let's go!" So what, maybe she slipped in _a little bit_ of charmspeak, sue her, she was doing it for a good cause.

* * *

"If we miss our reservations, you're cooking for us," Annabeth complained as they walked up the stairs to their shared apartment.

She eyed her curiously, "Do you really want me to cook for you? You're better off having Percy cooking for you." She was good at a lot of things, but cooking was not one of them. With all the time he spent with his mom growing up, Percy picked up on her culinary and baking skills. And, man, can he cook.

Annabeth cringed, "Right, I take that back. You're picking up take out for us at least if Percy doesn't want to cook."

"Oh come on, I know you had fun today," Piper spoke as she unlocked the door. She was seconds away from opening it when she realized her grave error. She paused and took a giant step back, now standing behind Annabeth.

"You go first," she was already scrambling for an explanation, knowing that the daughter of Athena was seconds away from asking what she was up to.

"What?"

"Uh, I'm scared," she couldn't help, but cringe. _Really? You can charmspeak and that's what you come up with!?_

"Are you kidding me? We live here!" Annabeth looked at her like she sprouted another head.

Pushing the blond towards the door, all she said was "Just do it, will you?"

She couldn't decipher what Annabeth was muttering under her breath, but she didn't need to be a spawn of the goddess of wisdom to know that Annabeth was questioning her sanity and intelligence just as she was in that moment. Percy owed her big.

"For the love of gods, you are acting -"

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. The door opened to reveal all of their closest friends screaming, "SURPRISE!" But there was one deep voice that rang closer than all as a dark haired figure jumped out from behind the door. Annabeth shrieked and it was followed by a sickening crunch.

" _Fuck_!" Percy clutched his nose, which was starting to stream blood like a waterfall.

"Seaweed Brain!?"

She wanted to face palm. This was all a disaster. She was about to speak when Jason interrupted her train of thought. "Dumbass, I told you not to do that!" _Gods, bless that man._

"You hit me!" Percy groaned as he clutched his face.

"Well, you scared me!"

She groaned, "Ugh, Annabeth, you go say hi to everyone. I'll go get Percy some nectar." She pushed said girl towards the crowd as she dragged the idiot into the kitchen.

"Lean over the sink or else you're scrubbing this kitchen to get rid of the blood," she ordered as she threw a bundle of napkins in his face and reached into the cabinet to grab a piece of nectar for his definitely broken nose.

"Thanks, Piper," he mumbled. Handing him the piece of nectar, he ingested it and they waited for it to take effect.

"You owe me, Jackson. Annabeth was minutes away from killing me the entire day." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, name your price." The blood finally stopped flowing and he washed the remnants of it from the sink.

"Dinner - "

"Deal."

"Uh uh, Kelp Head. I didn't finish. You're cooking us dinner for a week."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine." Pleased with the retribution, she walked out of the kitchen and greeted Jason with a kiss.

"So, how was distracting Annabeth today?"

"Don't even get me started," she rolled her eyes.


End file.
